


Love Beyond Station

by EchoResonance



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoResonance/pseuds/EchoResonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in love with Lady Corrin.”<br/>It wasn’t a question, and Kaze was too afraid to ask Orochi how she could sound so certain about what he thought he had been quite covert about.</p><p>(After Support A and into Support S)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaze was at war with himself. It was not the place of a royal retainer to keep secrets from his liege any more than it was his place to share what his liege may have told him in confidence. However, it also wasn’t the place of a royal retainer to harbor feelings beyond loyalty and friendship for his liege. Both of these were things that Kaze knew well, primed as he had been as a retainer though he had long gone without a master, and when entering into Lady Corrin’s service he had felt no shortage of devotion. However, this devotion had evolved into something else, something that made his chest hurt at the very sight of her in camp and his blood rush in his ears if ever they shared some small contact; a brush of the hands or an accidental bump of their shoulders.

It was wrong to keep secrets from Lady Corrin, particularly when they involved her, but it was just as wrong to feel as he did for her. Knowing both of these things, Kaze felt the only sensible thing to do was to withdraw from the position, but he couldn’t. Everytime he thought he had steeled himself to tell Corrin, he came face-to-face with her and his resolve shattered. He didn’t want to leave her, didn’t want to see the disappointment on her face when he told her he would step down from his position. She would think she had done something wrong, he knew she would, and he didn’t want her to blame herself. Besides, he still had a debt that would take his whole life to repay--several times over, in fact.

“Kaze, you’re sulking again.”

The ninja looked up, feeling that all too familiar stutter of his heart. Corrin sat across from him at the table, her hands curled around a half-empty cup of tea. When she met his gaze she offered a smile and nudged his calf with her foot beneath the table. He returned her smile with a small one of his own and glanced down at his own cup of tea, still almost full and about room-temperature.

“You know, you can tell me when something is bothering you,” she said quietly.

“It’s nothing to trouble yourself over, Milady,” Kaze assured her, lifting his teacup to his lips. The drink was too sweet for his tastes, but he drank anyway. Doubtlessly Jakob had made it specifically to Corrin’s preference.

Corrin’s eyes narrowed and his stomach flipped. He set the teacup down.

“When you say things like that, I just worry more,” she pouted. “This isn’t about before, is it?”

_ Before?  _ Kaze wondered, then he realized.

“No, Milady,” he said with a quick shake of his head. “I am not dwelling on that any longer, thanks to your generosity.”

“Kaze, it’s just the two of us here,” she giggled, eyes gleaming. “No need to be so formal.”

Kaze wanted to curse the sun and the moon and the stars at the same time that he wanted to thank them for Corrin’s naive friendliness. It was one of the things he loved about her, her kind heart and her insistence that everyone be treated equally, but it also simply wasn’t how things were done. And it made it so much harder on him when she acted so free and familiar.

Her smile fell and she leaned forward in her chair, releasing her teacup and reaching toward Kaze’s hands. Without meaning to, Kaze pulled back, and his heart sank at the shadow that flickered briefly over Corrin’s face as he did. It passed as briefly as it came, but he felt shame rise in his throat like bile as his master returned her hand to the cup in front of her.

“I do wish you would talk to me more,” she sighed. 

Kaze’s throat constricted and he fought to keep his voice at a normal level.

“Forgive me, Milady. I simply do not wish to trouble you with my trivial affairs,” he said, bowing his head.

“Trouble me,” she insisted. “I’m  _ asking _ you to trouble me, Kaze.”

Kaze swallowed spasmodically and pushed his chair back, rising to his feet.

“Excuse me, please,” he said, turning for the door. “There are a few matters I must attend to.”

“Kaze, wait!” Corrin exclaimed.

He hesitated, and the harsh sound of her chair scraping against the floor told him that she had climbed to her feet as well. He wished he had it in himself to be just a little more disobedient; that he could bring himself to leave even after she demanded he stay. Even when he had tried to leave her before he hadn’t gone far, and he’d returned to her moments later after she wandered around yelling for him.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, and she sat a hand on his shoulder.

He resisted the urge to shy away from her touch only because he knew it would hurt her even more, and her comfort came before his. Always.

“I don’t mean to annoy you, or drive you away,” she said. “I just...I want us to be friends. I don’t really know how to do that, but I want you to be comfortable confiding in me. I want you to trust me.”

Kaze closed his stinging eyes briefly, then turned around and looked at Corrin, raising one of his hands to gently remove hers from his shoulder. Her eyes were bright and her brow furrowed slightly. Whether she was frustrated with herself or with him was difficult to say, but Kaze suspected it was both.

“Milady, I trust you implicitly,” he murmured. “I would trust you with my life and the lives of my comrades, and have done so. But as your retainer there are certain boundaries that must be kept, even if you wish it weren’t so.”

Her frown deepened, but she allowed him to remove himself from her grasp and let himself out of her chambers.

The cool evening air was like a slap in the face to Kaze, wrenching him out of the dream that was his master’s warm, comfortable quarters. He shook his head, berating himself for being such a fool and such a sad excuse for a servant. 

“Have you no sense?” he demanded of himself under his breath.

“Trouble in paradise, Kaze?”

He looked around, spotting to his dismay the wily diviner who had served the late Queen Mikoto smirking at him.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Orochi,” Kaze said wearily. 

The woman’s knowing smile disagreed with him as she sauntered over. His misfortune seemed to be gathering above him like a storm cloud today, and he was ill-equipped for the forecast.

“Care for a tarot reading, dear Kaze?” she suggested, reaching out to catch him by his elbow. “Perhaps you would let me take a peek into your love life?”

“Don’t be foolish,” Kaze said, wresting himself from her grip. “Surely you have other more interesting things you could do?”

“What’s more interesting than the camp’s very own Prince Charming?” Orochi wondered in mock innocence. “Why, just now we had to send off a gaggle of young ladies, all of whom were asking for you!”

Kaze grimaced.

“That is completely out of my control,” he protested. “Now, if you’ll excuse m--”

“Ah, Kaze.”

Orochi and Kaze both fell silent, looking around at the speaker. Xander approached down the well-trodden path, Siegfried at his hip though he had shed his armour in favor of dark leather breeches and a plum tunic with a matching doublet. He paused to address both of them.

“And Orochi,” the high prince said, nodding his head toward her. “Good evening to you both. Are you visiting Corrin? Shall I come back later?”

“Just leaving, actually,” Orochi said, bowing her head. 

Kaze crossed his arm over his chest and bowed as well, feeling something inside him falling.

“As she said, Your Highness,” Kaze confirmed.

“Very well, then,” Xander said. “I take it neither of you are on watch tonight, then?”

“I will be taking over in the next hour, Sire,” Kaze said.

“Then we’re in good hands,” Xander said warmly. He glanced at Corrin’s chambers. “Has she gone to bed, do you think?”

“I am sure she would be most happy to see you, Milord,” Kaze said.

Xander smiled and bowed his head again in acknowledgement.

“Thank you,” he said. “Well, goodnight, you two.”

“Good night, Highness,” they said in unison.

Xander turned to the door and knocked. A moment later the door swung open, releasing soft golden light over the pathway, and Corrin greeted Xander with a bright smile and a hug. He caught her around the waist with a chuckle, then allowed her to pull him inside, closing the door gently behind them. Kaze turned away, a bitter taste in the back of his throat that he had no right to. Orochi was watching him, eyes gleaming like the fox that she was.

“Please don’t,” Kaze said at once. 

In a rare show of sincerity, Orochi’s expression fell into something like compassion as she smiled softly at him, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. He moved away, but she didn’t seem bothered.

“There’s a fine line between loyal and subservient,” Orochi sighed. “If anyone would welcome a bit more freedom from their retainers, it would be Corrin. You know that.”

Kaze grit his teeth and shook his head.

“As a royal retainer yourself, you know that regardless of that, there are some lines that cannot be crossed,” he insisted.

Orochi raised a thin eyebrow, then shook her head dismissively.

“Well, I can’t say that I understand the struggle personally,” she said. “But I think you’re making it far more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Good night, Orochi,” Kaze ground out.

He was gone before she had the chance to pester him further.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re in love with Lady Corrin.”

It wasn’t a question, and Kaze was too afraid to ask Orochi how she could sound so certain about what he thought he had been quite covert about. He sat across the small table from her in her own quarters, having lasted for two days before giving in to the urge to consult the diviner regarding his troubles. He’d never been one for superstition and fortune telling, but he was desperate and didn’t know who else to ask.

“So?” Orochi prompted.

“So?” Kaze wondered.

Orochi sighed.

“What are you planning on doing about it?” she said slowly, enunciating every syllable as if he were a child. He frowned at her.

“I am her retainer, Orochi,” he said, exasperated. “There’s nothing I  _ can  _ do about it.”

“Then why are you here?” she demanded. “Are you just going to waste my time groaning about how hopelessly head over heels you are?”

Taken aback by her sharp tone of voice, it took Kaze a moment to respond.

“I was hoping you would help me,” he said.

“With?”

He closed his eyes and blew a breath slowly out his nose.

“Dealing with it,” he elaborated. “Not letting it interfere with my duty to her and her own happiness.”

“Why do you think it would interfere with either?” Orochi wondered. She sounded genuinely curious.

Kaze eyed the deck of tarot cards sitting neatly at Orochi’s elbow on the table, as of yet untouched, and wondered if she was planning on using them or if they were just there for atmosphere. She shouldn’t need tarot cards to understand why his feelings were Corrin were wildly inappropriate and detrimental to his duties.

“Because at some point I may act for myself rather than her benefit,” he said as calmly as he could, a hole opening in his stomach the moment he spoke the words out loud. “Without even realizing I did it.”

It was wrong. It was so, so wrong, to act for himself rather than his liege, and he couldn’t believe he had voiced this fear out loud and to Orochi of all people.

“What kind of situation could you see that happening?” Orochi asked. “Because I’ll be honest, it doesn’t sound like you at all. You and your irritating brother seem to prize your duty above everything else in the world.”

Kaze grimaced. The difference between him and Saizo was massive; his twin’s sense of honor and duty was unrivaled. If he found out about Kaze’s troubles, he would be furious and ashamed in equal measure.

“If a suitable match for her arose,” he said reluctantly. “If she had a suitor of appropriate station, I can’t convince myself that I wouldn’t protest it. That I might even hesitate on the battlefield on their behalf.”

“Yet you not only let Prince Xander pass without protest the other night, but you  _ invited _ him to visit Lady Corrin, even though you could have said she was already asleep.”

Kaze hesitated.

“I cannot deny Prince Xander,” he tried to argue. “It would be wrong.”

Orochi nodded.

“The High Prince of Nohr does have authority over you,” she acknowledged. “But he’s also a very suitable match for Lady Corrin, as you have doubtlessly realized.”

“Yes.” He forced the word through clenched teeth.

“You didn’t protest his visit.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Your sense of duty wouldn’t allow it. Correct?”

“That’s--”

“Yes, or no? Am I right?”

“...Yes.”

“So your sense of duty isn’t the problem,” she decided.

“But--” he began to protest.

“You would never put your needs ahead of hers,” Orochi cut across him. “Every person in this army knows that already, Kaze. You’re only trying to convince yourself that you’re somehow at fault. If it were up to you, you would plan an entire wedding between her and whomever she chose to marry, regardless of how much it might pain you.”

He couldn’t disagree, and Orochi smiled smugly before continuing.

“Do you want to consult the cards?” she asked, gesturing at her deck. 

He didn’t answer, but his gaze lingered and she grinned, taking them into her long-fingered hands and quickly shuffling them without looking away from him. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow around as he watched her spread the cards face-down before him.

“Focus on your question,” she said, “and pick the card that calls to you.”

_ Calls to me? _ he thought in bemusement. He didn’t voice his skepticism, as he had been the one to approach Orochi to ask for help, but he was still not sure he believed. Nonetheless, he reached out and, focusing on his feelings for Lady Corrin, ran his hand over the cards. With a start he felt his palm grow warm towards the center of the line; when he moved away, the warmth faded. Unease pricking the back of his neck, he returned to the center of the hand and cautiously, as though it might burn him, plucked the card that seemed to, as Orochi said, call to him.

“The Wanderer,” Orochi said as he flipped it over to reveal a faceless, disheveled figure. 

They stood facing away so that Kaze only saw their back, which was covered by a tattered, dirty tunic. They wore equally worn trousers and their dirty feet were bare, sinking into the grass all around them. The Wanderer, as Orochi had called them, seemed to be staring out over a vast canyon, and there was a faint impression of a bridge that spanned only half of the distance before fading from view.

“You’re standing at a crossroads now, on the brink of making a decision,” Orochi said, pointing to the bridge in front of the Wanderer. “But you’re afraid of taking the first step because you can’t see the final result. Sound about right?”

Kaze nodded mutely.

“The Wanderer often brings change and advises those who draw it to lay down their old burdens. The things that weigh you down now, like Corrin’s kidnapping all those years ago, must be cast aside if you hope to make any progress in your endeavors.”

“Right…” he said uncertainly. 

_ Because that’s so simple _ , he thought bitterly.  _ If all it took was a ‘magic’ card to tell me so, I would’ve forgotten my guilt long ago. _

“The longer you prolong making a decision, the more painful it’s going to become, Kaze,” Orochi said, tone hardening. “The Wanderer isn’t one for impatience, but like myself it doesn’t advocate putting this off any longer. You’ll lose your mind.”

“I doubt that,” Kaze said dryly. Orochi didn’t smile.

“Kaze,” she sighed, sweeping up the card and tucking it back into the deck. “Until you make up your mind one way or the other, you’re just going to keep torturing yourself with all of this. I’m serious; the grief and the longing will consume you.”

The solemnity in her tone, so unusual for the mischievous diviner, sent a chill down Kaze’s spine. Without another word, Orochi rose to her feet and tucked her tarot deck into the folds of her robes, then gestured toward the entrance to her tent. 

“Thank you, Orochi,” he murmured.

“Don’t thank me yet,” she replied. “Nothing’s happened.”

Kaze bowed his head to her and left to be greeted by weak morning sunlight. He’d gone to her early in the hopes that the camp would still be fast asleep, and true to his expectations the soldiers were just beginning to stir. Hinata and Oboro sat yawning outside of Prince Takumi’s tent, bowls of rice in their hands, and Azura was walking with Subaki to the mess hall, neither of them seeming particularly awake just yet. Kaze started walking away, towards Corrin’s quarters. Waking her up was no easy feat, so it was best that he started early. 

_ Will I be able to face her now? _ he wondered. He feared some hint of what he’d spoken of with Orochi might be visible on his face, like half-smudged writing.

So distracted was Kaze that he didn’t notice the person in his path until he ran straight into them.

“ _ Oof! _ ” they exclaimed, bouncing off of him.

“My apologies,” Kaze said hastily, bowing without noticing who he had barelled straight into. 

_ I need to get a hold of myself, _ he thought.  _ How unbecoming. _

“No, it’s my fault for standing in the way,” the person said, and Kaze straightened up in shock, feeling his insides fall away.

_ The last person I wanted to see me like this _ , he groaned inwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lady Corrin,” Kaze greeted with a bow of his head. “Where are you headed?”

Corrin smiled at him and gestured down the path she was following.

“Hello Kaze,” she said warmly. “I was just going out for a little stroll.”

“If you don’t mind,” Kaze said, duty overriding his anxiety, “I would like to come with you.”

Her smile grew and she giggled slightly, then waved her hand lazily through the air.

“Oh, Kaze. Don't be silly,” she said light-heartedly. “Spending a few seconds alone won't get me kidnapped.”

Kaze winced at her casual tone.

“Lady Corrin,” he groaned. “I have realized something since I became your retainer. You find immense satisfaction in teasing others about their past failures.”

She laughed more loudly at that, and though Kaze did not appreciate being reminded of that time so long ago when he’d allowed her to be taken, he couldn’t help but feel lighter at the sound. 

“I wouldn’t say  _ immense _ satisfaction,” she refuted. “Besides, I've hardly had a moment alone since you made your pledge. If we couldn't introduce a little levity to our relationship, I think I'd go crazy.”

_ Have I been too overbearing? _ he wondered, thinking back on the time he had spent as her official retainer. Cringing inwardly, he recognized that he had indeed spent most all of his time at her side, and though this was fairly normal for a servant of royalty, he knew that he hadn’t been without ulterior motives. He’d been greedy with his lady’s free time.

“Oh, quit your pouting,” Corrin teased, poking his shoulder.

“I am not  _ pouting _ ,” he said at once, straightening his shoulders.

She giggled again, and he allowed himself a small smile. The sunlight gleamed in her hair, casting the impression of a gold circlet where a crown may someday rest, and her eyes shone cheerfully. She was beautiful, as always, and it made everything so very difficult.

“Are you sure?” she checked. “I think I’d know better. I  _ am _ your liege, am I not?”

Kaze chuckled.

“I suppose you are,” he conceded.

Without fully realizing it, they began to walk down the path, Kaze ever so slightly behind Corrin. The princess clasped her hands behind her back as they walked, softly humming a tune that Kaze recognized as Azura’s song. They passed the castle walls and entered the wood just outside, light filtering through the canopy of leaves and throwing dappled green and gold patterns on the path they walked.

Birds flitted through the branches above them and for some reason this still surprised Kaze, who hadn’t expected to see so much normal wildlife in a realm separate from their normal world. He supposed that if their army could make a home there, then so too could other creatures, but it hadn’t crossed his mind until he saw them for the first time. A squirrel darted across the path in front of them, pausing on the edge to glance at them and run its small paws over its face a couple of times, then disappeared into the undergrowth.

Her hair fluttered in the breeze, glinting different shades of gold that Kaze had never noticed in it before. A trick of the light, but a lovely one. She wasn’t wearing her armor this morning in favor of a soft white tunic with three-quarter sleeves and sand-colored breeches. Yato still hung at her hip from a thick leather belt, but if not for the sword she would have looked quite casual. Her feet were even bare--something Kaze had noticed happened quite frequently. Corrin seemed to detest wearing shoes of any kind, and only on the battlefield would she be wearing boots.

Just walking like this filled Kaze with warmth, and though he was acutely aware of his surroundings as was his way, he felt peaceful and relaxed at the same time. No doubt it was due to Corrin’s calming presence.

“I really am blessed,” Corrin said suddenly, diverting his attention from their surroundings to focus solely on her.

“Pardon?” he said.

“I feel I've gotten to see a whole new side of you, spending all this time together,” she said, smiling up at him. “You smile so much more than I thought you would.”

He blinked, realizing belatedly that his lips were indeed curved gently. He wondered why Corrin would mention something so trivial, especially when he would prefer her smile over the sunlight.

“And you can be pretty funny,” she continued, voice softer. “And...when I see you fighting so hard for me...I feel so grateful. You are such a loyal, good man, Kaze.

They had stopped walking, and it was just as well because Kaze thought he might have stopped breathing as well. That painfully tight feeling had returned to his chest, and his throat constricted around words he should not say. He thanked his unlucky stars that he knew how to keep his outward composure.

_ Why?  _ he demanded of no one.  _ Why must she make this even harder for me? _

“You…” he murmured, closing his eyes briefly to gather himself. “You are a cruel mistress, Milady.”

She looked aghast, eyes widening and cheeks paling. He winced inwardly. That was not how he should have phrased it--aside from entering that dangerous topic, it was simply quite rude. Calling his lady cruel after she had paid him what she only considered to be a kindness was hardly appropriate. Still, there would be time enough to apologize for that. Kaze’s priorities were elsewhere.

“What?” she exclaimed. “But I was complimenting you!”

Kaze took a long, deep breath, and decided enough was enough. Though he wouldn’t tell her as much, Orochi was right. He couldn’t avoid it any longer, or else it would drive him absolutely mad with grief and longing.

“You make me want to say things…” he began, hesitating on each word to delay the inevitable. “Things best kept to myself.”

Corrin raised her eyebrows and her lips twitched upward. Kaze’s heart swooped as if he had missed a step when descending the stairs.

“Oh? Like what?” she challenged.

Kaze took a deep breath.

“I have pledged myself to you as your retainer,” he started, and his heartbeat increased. “I am your servant and your bodyguard.”

Corrin looked at him curiously, still smiling that devilish smile that made his blood roar in his ears. Her strange, crimson eyes gleamed. He swallowed thickly.

“Therefore,” he continued, steeling himself even as his fingers trembled, “under no circumstances am I allowed to say what I am about to.”

He took one more deep breath, pulling in all the courage he could muster, and expelled it in a rush.

“I love you, Lady Corrin.”

Corrin’s mouth fell open.

“Oh!” she squeaked.

Kaze found the words easier, now the he had said the hardest part, but his heart thundered in his chest even so. The last time he had felt so frightened was when Corrin had been taken by King Garon, and he tried viciously to dismiss those thoughts, praying for a better outcome this time. Nothing would be as bad as losing her, but being turned down and forced to step down from his position would still cause him no small amount of grief. 

“I have sworn to serve and protect you,” he said. He was proud that his voice remained steady. “And I would give my life to preserve your own. But...while duty would be enough, it is not for duty alone that I made these vows.”

His face and neck were warm, and Corrin’s own cheeks were dusted with pink. This was it. Either his hopes were about to crash down around his ears, or he was about to become the luckiest man to have lived.

“I made them because I do not think a life without you would be worth living. Is there any chance that you would honor me with your love?”

He didn’t notice that Corrin’s eyes were damp until a tear streaked down her cheek and she gave a sniffle. With horror Kaze realized that she was crying and immediately felt his heart sink like a stone. He reached out and caught her cheek in his palm, thumb wiping at the tears that fell as quickly as he brushed them aside.

“Lady Corrin?!” he exclaimed, tilting her face back slightly so he could look at her clearly. “Why are you crying?

“I'm sorry…” she mumbled, reaching up and swiping at her tears herself. “I'm just so filled with joy, I can't help it.”

Kaze was still.

“Joy?” he echoed uncertainly.

Corrin made the most exasperated sound Kaze could ever recall hearing in his life, and he’d heard his fair share from Prince Takumi.

“Yes!” she all but shouted even as she smiled. “Don't you see? I feel the same way about you! I want to be with you. I love you Kaze. I will consent to be yours if you will be mine in return.

Kaze stared. For the briefest moment he was certain he had misheard her, and after that he was sure that she was playing a cruel trick on him, but that wasn’t her way. He knew better than to believe she would do something so heartless. Which left only sincerity.

His heart soared. He dropped his hand from her cheek and clasped her small fingers in his, looking deep into her eyes and for once not feeling shame at the flutter in his chest.

“I will, Milady,” he said joyfully. “Gladly.”

He lifted her hands to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles that drew a startled noise from her.

“My liege…My love,” he said, heart swelling almost painfully. It was a good sort of pain, though. “I...adore you with all my being. I promise to treasure you forever. And to keep you in my heart. Always.”

Laughing, she pulled her hands from his and flung her arms around his shoulders, all but leaping into his chest. He caught her around the waist, hardly daring to believe that it was real, and hid his face in her neck. He lifted a hand to the base of her head, sifting his fingers through her hair and cradling her to him. 

When he released her, Kaze’s heart swelled at the soft look she gave him. She caught his hands in hers and swung them loosely, the way Kaze had seen Elise do to Sakura before.

“What do you think the others will say?” she wondered.

A sliver of unease entered Kaze’s stomach.

“Ah…” he said reluctantly. “I fear your brothers may kill me. If mine doesn’t beat them to it.”

Corrin blinked, then burst into laughter that Kaze might have enjoyed if he hadn’t been worrying about trying to evade Saizo as well as the High Prince of Hoshido and the Crown Prince of Nohr. The odds were not in his favor.

“Don’t be silly, Kaze,” she said as she started back toward the castle. “I’m sure they’ll be thrilled!”

“I don’t think my twin has ever been thrilled in his life,” Kaze said honestly. “And this would not be the first time. As for Princes Xander and Ryoma, I may very well be out of a job in both Hoshido and Nohr after this war.”

“Well aren’t you just full of optimism today?” she said unconcernedly. “I can at  _ least _ guarantee you a place with me, but that’s not important. It’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

It was hard, being towed along by her hand while she smiled and laughed, not to believe her.


End file.
